Conundrum
by hi1'mbored
Summary: She warped the joyous troublemaker into a mad hatter she had heard about; the lovable spectator into a deceiving cat who killed her favorite rabbit; and the beautiful man with the sharp gaze into a stubby caterpillar that would remain unseen and unheard.
1. Ambrosia

**Conundrum**

 **Ambrosia**

Every night, since the evening of her ninth birthday to the last day of her thirteenth year, Sakura had nightmares. She dreamt of vivid places full of equally vivid personalities; of tea parties with ramen, and tall men with wide grins, and authority figures that terrorized the public, and she woke up in her own bed, to her own world.

Her nightmares were not the kind people usually had, but the kind that kept one on edge throughout the day and made a person curious about sleep. Her nightmares were the kind that continued to terrorize her in her waking state, because reality was only a subdued version of her dreams.

But far worse than these absurd visions was the feeling in the pit of her stomach, telling her these were not dreams at all; and that she would rather live in her illusions than the waking world, because, despite convincing herself of the madness of these 'nightmares', she was irrevocably consumed.

Especially with the smoke that left her lightheaded and lost in the transition between night and day.

So she suppressed it all, and lied to herself, to the point where the joy and friendships were confused for terrifying images and nonsensical misshapen beasts.

On her fourteenth birthday, Sakura banished the vivid characters, who had become her only friends, from her mind. She implemented control over her psyche, and decided who lived in it and who didn't, and unlike the last four years of her life, she finally ruled both her conscious and subconscious worlds.

She should have realized that she could not kill what she did not even possess.

Years passed and Sakura grew into a stubborn albeit pretty woman. The memories remained suppressed, but every game of croquet she watched, and every tea party she attended, she wondered why it seemed so bland.

On the eve of her twenty-third birthday, with the appearance of three unusual men, her memories slowly began to unravel.

* * *

Sakura clipped back a loose strand, perfecting her plaited bun. Her slim neck looked delicate, almost frail, with her tied hair, her shoulders bare, and her bust extenuated with a corset.

She stood, observing her pastel pink gown.

It seemed wrong to wear something that shimmered quite unlike herself. The lace and trim and smooth material seemed too good for a bland little girl. Maybe, years ago, there had been a time when she shimmered like this.

She shook the thought before it could plague her. This was no time to reminisce.

Her eyes traced the short sleeves, and the low neckline, exposing her creamy arms and protruding collarbones. A dress such as this was a luxury for her, only to be enjoyed on rare occasions, such as this one.

The girl sighed. Glancing in the mirror once more, she marched through the door and down the staircase. Her pace was hurried and her footfalls loud.

"Sakura", she swerved her head to meet the unimpressed stare of her father, standing beside the staircase.

He was once a kind and humorous man, but that was a long time ago. The struggles of migration and the severe strain of the business world saw him into a strict persona. He would still entertain her from time to time, but the burden of their failing business meant that she saw him less and less.

Maybe today would change that.

Sakura bowed her head. "I'm sorry", the words were spoken in a perfect English dialect. Her father sighed in disappointment before telling her to hurry. He left her on the staircase, looking down at the shimmering pink dress.

When she stepped into the lounge room, she noticed the presence of her mother. The same jewelry that wrapped around the woman's neck tonight had years ago wrapped around her mother's life and suffocated her. This woman was merely her shell.

"Sakura", she scolded, her English spoken with a rounded edge. "Come sit, the Japanese merchants will be here soon", she ushered her daughter beside her. "Thank god they are willing to deal with us, this might be our last shot", she fussed over her daughters dress and hair – which she had fussed over enough herself – and rambled about topics of conversation and the necessity of a woman's silence. Sakura sighed in agitation, "I'm aware, mother". She brushed the busy hands off her person.

"Mebuki, Sakura! They're here!" Her father announced in a harsh whisper, attempting to keep his voice from the guests outside. They looked expectedly towards the long corridor past the entrance of the lounge room.

The family heard a maid open the front door. A hushed whisper was followed by advancing steps.

A brown-haired tan man, with his hair pulled into a ponytail, walked into the lounge. Sakura immediately felt apprehensive, although she couldn't begin to understand why.

"Mister Haruno", he greeted with an oddly ideal accent. He lowered his gaze to the pocket watch attached to his grey waistcoat, "I'm afraid my colleagues are a bit behind time". The man looked from Kizashi to Mebuki and lastly to Sakura. It might have been her imagination, but there seemed to be a glint in his eyes.

She felt a chill run up her spine.

"I apologize Madam and miss", he bowed politely, in an all too reminiscent manner.

Kizashi smiled, "not to worry, I'm sure they are not far behind". Sakura observed her father and found the rare optimism contagious.

The man smiled in return, "I am Iruka Umino, the facilitator to the top Japanese merchants in the orient". He held Kizashi's gaze. "We usually don't arrange deals with self-made businessmen", she heard what he left out; the 'failing' part, "but we are willing to give this a shot".

Kizashi nodded in understanding. Sakura felt her mother prod her back, as a sign to sit up straight. She followed obediently.

While her father questioned the man about travel routes and the origins of goods, a knock could be heard, although muffled in the conversation and distance. Sakura looked curiously towards the entrance to the lounge.

Her eyes widened at the appearance of two men in formal attire, both handsome in their own right. The first seemed younger, and closer to her age. He was blond, most likely a half-cast, with a wide smile that encompassed the room. The other man looked more mature, with silver – but not gray – hair, a calm smile, and a crinkle at his eye that told her he knew more than he let on.

"Sorry we're late, we got lost on the road of life", the older man bowed in apology, it shocked her to hear another flawless English accent. When their eyes met, she could have sworn he stilled a second before erupting into a polite smile. The blond noticed and directed a look her way – nothing too obvious – before turning to Kizashi. "We were just killing time", he scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "didn't realize how late it was".

Iruka scolded them both and apologized to her father again.

With a frown, he looked over them and then behind them, "Where's Sasuke?" Before either could utter a syllable, a deep and composed voice cut through the room, rousing Sakura in her seat. "Here…", She watched intently as a handsome – ethereally handsome – man walked into the room, standing beside his silver-haired colleague. He had raven-black hair, hardened onyx eyes, and aristocratic features finer than those of his partners'.

She almost mistook him for a god.

The man surveyed the occupants in the room, nodding at Iruka and Kizashi, and paused at the sight of a girl in a pink frock. Sakura's breath hitched and her stomach flipped several times. Considering the pace of her pulse, it was a miracle she did not undergo a heart attack then and there.

He seemed to disregard her, twisting back to her father, "so, you must be Kizashi". Her father nodded in reply.

Iruka interrupted them, apparently remembering the forgotten introductions.

"Mister Kizashi, may I present my colleagues", he gestured to them one by one, "Kakashi Hatake, Naruto Uzamaki and", Sakura bit her lip in anticipation, "Sasuke Uchiha".

Her eyes bulged involuntarily.

* * *

 **This one is more my forte; dark and sensual. Only a T though.**

 **Review!**


	2. Curiosity killed the Cat

**Conundrum**

 **Curiosity Killed the Cat**

Sakura stood abruptly, her body stiff and pale as a day-old corpse.

All eyes immediately turned to her. She could just imagine the horror-stricken expression upon her parent's face.

Even she had to curse herself inwardly.

"I-I…", she gulped, noticing the calmness on the men's faces, "I feel ill", she finished unconvincingly. She heard her mother call her through gritted teeth, but chose to ignore it.

Sakura turned to her father, inhaling shakily, "I apologize". Without looking twice, she walked pass him and towards the stairs, her heart beating violently.

Once she had safely made the ascent, she run to her room and shut the door, locking it behind her. She sucked in a sharp breath, falling to the ground as her knees buckled. ' _Who_ are they?', she searched for an answer, an image, a name; anything that could make sense of her condition.

What made her so curious and yet uncomfortable at the same time?

Certainly, they were handsome – especially the pale one – but she was not one to be swayed by looks alone. Their faces, their names, their personalities – why did they provoke her?

Sakura clutched her head in between her hands, attempting to find an answer, and soothe her aching head all at once.

The ticking of a clock counted obnoxiously.

There was an unexpected knock at her door, causing her to freeze in her place. When she did not attend the door, rooted to her spot in confusion and terror, the action was repeated. She knew for a fact that this was not her mother or father, considering the gentle knock, and the absence of an aggressive utterance of her name.

"Ye-h-yes?", she had to fight a shiver.

"Miss Sakura", she recognized the lazy intonation, "I have been trained in simple medicine. If you would allow it, I may be able to help you", it was Kakashi Hatake who was at her door. She breathed deeply, calming herself.

It could be worse.

After a century of fretful procrastination, Sakura finally rose from the ground, slowly approaching the door. She was surprised at the man's patience.

Maybe if she played smart, she could discover something of value through an interaction; if she played her cards right, she would surely come to understand what was going on, and hence, keep her sensible world.

Her apprehension partially replaced with determination.

Sakura opened the door to the tall gentleman. He smiled, a curled hand raised between them, as if he were ready to knock again. He lowered it immediately, "how are you feeling?" She shifted back at the wide smile and eye crinkle.

Maybe this was out of her depth.

"I-I am just tired", she spoke softly, in a near whisper, "I suppose".

A callous voice interrupted their conversation, "you suppose?"

She spun her head to the source, tensing at the sight that greeted her.

There stood the magnificent Sasuke Uchiha, lo and behold, regarding them both with aversion. One of his hands remained on the railing, while a scowl set on his perfect features.

Sakura's eyes widened and she felt her cheeks heat, yet her blood drain. Kakashi turned to his partner, "Why are you here Sasuke?" He received a humorless snort.

"We were in the middle of business Kakashi", the man's tone was flinty and scolding, "and yet you left to babysit a girl who is _suppose-_ dly ill?" Sakura flinched at the brutal words and cold sneer of his voice.

Kakashi shuffled, as if noticing her discomfort, "I'll be there soon". Sasuke glared at the man.

Without another word, the Uchiha turned around and headed downstairs.

Kakashi noticed the rigidness of Sakura's form. He smiled comfortingly at her, "you'll have to excuse him, he's an… _acquired taste_ ", the man chuckled uneasily.

Realizing the girl had lowered her eyes, he sighed.

"Sasuke has…", Sakura shot her head up in curiosity at the softness of his tone, Kakashi held an unyielding stare, "he has lost the most on his road of life".

Sakura straightened in shock.

Kakashi smiled again, before taking a few steps towards the staircase, "you seem better now", he turned his back to her, walking away with a hand held up in goodbye, "make sure to rest".

A second later, he was gone.

Sakura remained in place, pondering upon the meaning of his words, or rather, the details behind them.

She closed the door, in a trance, and tread to her vanity.

 _Curiosity killed the cat_

* * *

Sakura looked aghast.

" _What?!_ " She shouted incredulously.

Her parents remained surprisingly composed, although her mother shot her a glare and her father emitted a lax sigh.

"We're invited to afternoon tea at the Uchiha's".

Her father and mother once again busied themselves with the preparations, completely ignoring her. She gaped. This had to be some sick joke.

She clenched her hands into fists, "then shouldn't father go alone?" Sakura tried not to let the desperation leak into her voice.

Kizashi frowned, "it's a tea party, not a business meeting, we're all invited", he paused to give her a small glare, "and considering what you did last time, we're lucky to be invited at all", she winced at the truth of his words.

They were more than lucky to have this deal, or any deal in fact, and she had come so close to ruining it.

Sakura hung her head in shame.

Mebuki intervened, ordering her to arrange for her prettiest dress. The woman sat on the sofa, stitching together another marvelous frock for herself, with the jewelry set onto the table in front of her. Mebuki was voracious in her appetite for appearances and minute details.

Meeting her father's firm stare, she followed her mother's orders. Sakura left her parents and marched upstairs, divided between agitation and anxiety.

Reaching her room, she sighed tiredly, flexing her peculiarly aching joints.

Sakura headed to the cupboard and rummaged through her best dresses. Luckily, she did not have to look long; she only owned one dress lovelier than the pink. The girl yanked out a slim cream-colored frock, with ruffles at the back and lace at the neckline.

The moment she felt the material of the frock, her eyelids began to droop.

Lowering the garment, she yawned widely as a horrible weariness hit her. She administered a tight grip on the fabric, while stumbling her way across the room.

There wasn't even time to panic.

Sakura collapsed on top of her bed, unable to hold herself up; the strange lethargy pulling her into a deep slumber in a matter of minutes.

The girl could do no more than emit a weak whine.

Black covered her vision for a second, and in another, she sprung up in alarm. Her energy returning to her.

Sakura groaned, rubbing her head.

"She's-"

"-Younger than she ought"

Sakura twisted her head around, searching for the voices. Her eyes widened.

She was not in her bedroom anymore.

A thick canopy of trees encompassed her, and the only entrance for light was the clearing to her right. Curious flora littered the forest floor, and the sky – what little she could see – was an orange, though the sun was up. She rose hastily, pinching herself several times in the process.

What was this?

"She shouldn't be allowed here", a deep voice interrupted her stupor. She turned towards the direction of the sound, coming from the bushes in front of her, "hello?"

No one answered.

Sakura stepped cautiously towards the greenery. "Stay", the command halted her.

Another voice butt in, "don't be so rude, Neji!" This one was soft and meek. Sakura started shaking, "y-you're Ja-japanese?"

There was another moment of silence.

"he-h-hello?", she quivered with fear and confusion.

A rustle was heard before two unusual beings revealed themselves.

A half-eagle, half-lion and a half-turtle, half-cow stood before her. Sakura recoiled at the strangeness of the creatures.

The presumed gryphon, or gryphon-like animal, squawked angrily at her, halting her moments to none.

The other hybrid creature put a fin in front of him, effectively stopping him. The gryphon looked indignant, but stilled, turning to the pink-haired girl. "Why are you here if you can't stand the products of your own _interpretation_?"

Sakura jerked at the harshness of his voice.

"I-Inte-terpre-ta-tation?" she could barely stutter the words. The turtle nodded gently, "we are not quite ourselves?" her tone was far politer than her companion's, "but then", she gave a telling look, "neither are you".

Sakura gasped and stumbled backwards, falling to the forest floor.

"Y-you don't know-"

"We know you too well", the gryphon interceded, "Sakura". Her eyes widened at the detail of her name. She was beginning to suspect the lucidity of the dream.

She looked over each of the creatures, "I created you".

She remembered.

But any fleeting sense was lost when the female hybrid shook her head and opened her mouth.

"No, you merely reimagined us".

* * *

 **The 3rd chapter will be much longer, and it will have more interactions between Sakura and the guys.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Don't forget to review**


	3. Keep Your Temper

**Conundrum**

 **Keep your temper**

She walked behind her mother and father, as they proceeded up the steps to the colossal Uchiha residence.

This was apparently the summerhouse, and yet it seemed at least seven times as large – and ten times as grand – as their small but adequate home. She could not enjoy the surroundings, though, as the butterflies in her stomach were far too distracting.

At least _this_ should have counted as a proper ailment.

Since the vision, or dream, or delirium, a few hours ago, she had been awfully jittery. Although she proficiently fooled her parents, her own nerves were another matter. Moments with the creatures, their absurd appearances, and the smoke that dulled her senses and brought her back to her world – to the voice of her nagging mother precisely – invaded her mind again.

She violently expelled the images.

They reached the door at last, and upon knocking, were greeted by a servant. He led them through the beautiful abode and out into the garden.

The butterflies worsened in their assault.

Her parents were noticeably wooed by the grandeur of the mansion, and the extravagance of the party. Well-dressed and remarkable looking figures sauntered around the garden, most European, but some obviously mixed and ethnic.

Sakura remained vigilant, hoping to avoid the man who had insulted her, and entranced her, all the same.

"Kizashi!" Sakura rotated her head to see Iruka greeting her father in a hospitable manner. They shook hands, and they talked jovially, she noticed the strain of the smile on her mother's face as she tried to maintain perfection.

Iruka pulled them further into the merriment, directing their attention towards various people and details and foods. Sakura followed at a small distance, that is, until her name was called out loudly. She turned around, curious to know who would make such a spectacle.

She blanched at the familiar face.

"How are you feeling?" Sakura attempted to smile genuinely at the sun-kissed blond in front of her. He was dressed in a chocolate brown coat and dark grey trousers, with a top hat slanted over his head. However, the oddity of his attire was in the orange necktie that stationed around his collar and at the base of his throat.

She felt it easier to smile at that, "I'm much better, thank you". Naruto grinned, "And have you had tea yet?", an unfathomable glint flickered across his face for a second and then it was gone. Sakura's smile faded, but she strengthened her resolve and shook her head.

She was pulled – it shocked her to be grasped so familiarly – towards one of the larger tables. The blond asked for her preferences and mixed her sugar before handing her the teacup. She offered a grateful smile in return.

While Naruto busied himself with his own cup, Sakura scanned the garden for familiar faces.

She froze at the sight of an excellently dressed Sasuke Uchiha – enveloped in a black studded tailcoat, a navy overcoat, and slimming black pants – conversing with two women.

Why did he have to be so delectable?

After a second of admiring the man, she cast her attention upon the females, and found herself biting her lip due to an illogical jealousy.

Sakura watched as the women smiled, and leaned down, surely to give a view, and invaded his personal space. She frowned unknowingly, cursing them to slip or embarrass themselves. However, as she watched the clench of his jaw, and the slight crease at his brow, and the tenseness of his posture, she realized the difficulty of his civility.

Looking down at the teacup in her hand, she sighed at the ridiculousness of her previous thoughts.

The girl failed to see Naruto regard her with a devious grin.

When she raised her head, she found herself gazing directly into the eyes of Sasuke Uchiha.

She quickly averted her wide eyes, a delicate pink tinge painting her cheeks.

"He never gives them any attention outside of compulsory courtesy", Sakura jumped at the interruption, turning to her companion; her face becoming impossibly darker at the knowing look. "I-I see", she cleared her throat and tried to collect herself.

Then she remembered the discourteous treatment she had received.

"I suppose the courtesy is reserved for the rich", there was a bitterness in her tone, and Naruto noticed it.

He glanced at his colleague before giving her his attention, "he finds it…", like Kakashi, the man fumbled with his words, scratching his head and smiling apologetically, "you could say, he's hardened to everything but procedures". The blond threw an enigmatic smile, and diverted the topic.

Scooping his teacup from the table, he took a sip.

"So, how long have you been living here?", he questioned. Sakura lowered her cup, "fifteen years; although it feels like a mere day", a sigh left her. Naruto observed her intently, his features morphing to a frown at her displeasure.

He continued, "time tends to escape us all", Sakura hummed in agreement, "...either you kill it, or you employ it".

The girl frowned at his words, "wouldn't killing time be a waste?"

She scrutinized him, becoming suddenly wary and uncertain about the friendly man.

He took another sip, "unsuccessfully killing time would be a waste", there was an edge to his voice, "if you can't kill it properly, employ it". Sakura felt apprehension fill her, the strangeness of his words echoing her head.

He quickly reverted, laughing good-humoredly.

"By the way", she glanced at him over her cup, "if you would like to escape, there is a pretty little hedge to the left of us, past the garden".

Sakura peeked curiously towards where he pointed.

"…Not a bad way to kill time", he sent an unnerving smirk, that did not bode his cheery face.

Luckily, another guest intervened, addressing Naruto familiarly, and the two begun conversing. Before she could be included, Sakura excused herself – barely escaping. She placed her teacup onto one of the tables and sent a suspicious look towards the strange man, before returning her attention to the party.

She watched the men and woman engage in their small talks about food and fashion.

How very mundane.

She looked around for her parents, but seeing them conversing with Iruka and the other guests, she let them be.

Sakura drew away from the tables and laughter, her enjoyment minimized by the memory of her queasiness upon interaction with all three of the men her father required.

She moved into the garden, where a number of people strolled and chatted.

Catching sight of the tall hedges Naruto had mentioned, she absentmindedly drew further and further from the party. The girl soon become conscious of the fact that the estate was so unnecessarily large it could accommodate a maze.

Sakura smiled from a mixture of amusement and irritation.

She snuck into the maze, admiring the well kempt hedge. Turning from left to right to another right and then a left, she delved deeper into the puzzle. She walked a good thirty minutes, meeting a dead end or two, before finally arriving at a small clearing. An oak tree marked the middle, hanging over a bench.

There, the elusive Kakashi sat. He looked up from his book, raising a brow at her presence. It seems he was as shocked by her appearance as she was by his.

"You're a long way from the party, Miss Sakura", she gulped in embarrassment and unease.

Walking closer, just a little, she calmed her nerves, "I apologize". She looked around the small clearing, "This wouldn't happen to be the middle, would it?"

Kakashi momentarily lowered his book, and examined her. She shifted in discomfort.

"Where do you wish to be?", his voice was calm but there was a devil in his eyes, "the middle?". Sakura stiffened, "that would be alright". Kakashi continued though, "Or from where you came?" Sakura did not understand why she jerked the way she did, but the man in front of her seemed to notice.

She calmed herself again, "where should I go?"

Kakashi studied her carefully, "If you don't know where you are going, any road can take you there…", he paused, if only to mess with her, "but if have even the slightest of preferences – say, life and death –", he smirked as she flinched, "you should voice them".

Sakura fiddled under his gaze, but pushed through the uneasiness. Squaring her shoulders, she looked directly into his eyes, "then the middle please".

The man smiled, the same crinkle at the corner of his eyes, "it would be on the left – left the rest of the way". Sakura smiled, more honestly than she had in a while.

She thanked him before walking pass the bench and into another narrow passage.

She missed the smirk on his face.

The hedge carried on and on, and after twenty minutes she wondered if maybe she had been led astray. She sighed, her legs aching and her chest hurting under the tightness of the dress. Fortunately, it was not long before the narrow walls opened up into a wide clearing with a spectacular sight.

A cherry blossom tree stood in the centre, with pink petals littering the area.

It was Dazzling.

She had expected a fountain – the usual centerpiece – but this was far more refreshing; like a breath of fresh air.

As she strode towards the stump, she disregarded all else, unable to notice anything aside from the magnificent beauty of the flowering plant. Sakura felt elation at the feel of bark under her palm, a strange elation that she could not understand, but which revived her.

To think this gorgeous plant was her namesake.

The girl smiled, peering up at the branches and flowers.

"Why are you here?"

Sakura jumped back at the familiar voice. She spun around and stiffened, the hair on her nape rising.

She was facing the only man who seemed to terrify and arouse her completely and all at once. She gulped shallowly. Standing in front of her, once again, was Sasuke Uchiha.

This time, there was no third person.

His right hand supported a small pipe, stationed at the corner of his mouth. He stared coldly at her, reminding her of his previous harshness. Sakura had to remind herself that he had asked her a question, and was expecting an answer.

She couldn't straighten the slight crease in her forehead as she opened her mouth to speak, "admiring your hedge, I suppose", she bit her tongue the second the last two words left her.

He sneered, as he had the last time, "you suppose?", he spat the question like acid, "have you ever held a resolute stance?". She shrunk back into the tree. Her gaze drifted from left to right, swaying but never staying.

Her nails sunk into the bark, "yes", despite her exclamation, she bit the middle of her top lip.

He watched her like a hawk, blowing smoke from the corner of his mouth, "why are you here?"

She found herself hypnotized by the elusive vapor.

"Am I-", Sakura paused to study the smoke that exited his mouth, "not allowed to be here?"

The Uchiha glared, "you don't answer a question with another question", his reply dripped of derision, snapping her back to reality, "answer my question, properly". Sakura cringed. She could have better endured the company of both Kakashi and Naruto than the domineering presence and cruelty of this man.

"I-I was curious"

He seemed to accept the answer, judging from the comparatively calm expression on his face. "About what exactly?", in the same mesmerizing manner, he blew another cloud of smoke.

Sakura had to force back the scream of frustration, a pout setting onto her pretty face instead.

"The middle, I-", she cut herself short, placing her fingers over her lips. She received a brief, smug smirk from Sasuke, which was promptly replaced with the usual impassiveness.

He lowered his pipe and tapped lightly against its side, "And what do you think?"

She did not steel herself for the simple question, "I think it's", glancing up at the pink blossoms, fluttering in the wind, she smiled, "beautiful". Sakura did not expect him to remain silent as long as he did, nor did she expect to be caught in an intense and overwhelming stare when she returned her eyes to him.

Any words she may have had were lost under the gaze.

She was surely going to suffer a heart attack in the middle of a maze, under a lovely blossoming tree.

He put the pipe up to his mouth, a little too slowly, too seductively, "Why are you really here?"

Sakura had to fight the spell he cast upon her.

She frowned in confusion and irritation. Was he toying with her?

An unusual fire pumped through her veins. "I'm here-", she breathed in and let a forgotten, long suppressed, energy overcome her, "to escape your pathetic excuse for a party". She did not completely meet his eyes, but even looking at his face was an improvement. She exhaled deeply, relieving the tension.

He stared blankly. She heard him puff a few times and watched him release the smoke.

Then, Sasuke moved forward.

Immediately she regretted her words.

Her new-found confidence vanished in the panic she felt from seeing the man approach. Her heart raced and her eyelids drew back so her eyes magnified into dinner plates. She could not possibly have shrunk any further into the tree.

"a-ah", he was far too close now, a mere meter's length, and still approaching!

Once he stood an inch from her – far too close for comfort – he hunched over her, so that his face was near her own.

Sakura seemed to have forgotten how to breathe, contrasting her fiery state a minute ago.

Sasuke Uchiha lowered his pipe from his lips – she traced his movements with fascination and trepidation – and opened his mouth sensually, blowing the smoke over her face. She leaned back as much as she could, which was not much, and coughed. If her lungs hadn't rejected the strong scent, she would have been transfixed.

She forced her eyes open, desperate to see him.

He watched her attentively, taking another swig of his pipe.

Sasuke swept his left hand under her chin, bringing her closer, till their lips were a fraction apart. He observed her dazed expression, "A suggestion-".

He exhaled directly into her mouth, smirking as she chocked.

"Keep your temper"

When she opened her eyes again, he was gone.

* * *

 **This is a Sasuke/Sakura story, but trust me - it's not a classic love story.**

 **The next few chapters will be darker.**

 **Also, I'll be doing a fairytale anthology - keep an eye out!**

 **Thanks for reading, review.**


End file.
